Que no me eche la culpa
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Las separaciones son duras pero que pasa cuado un corazón que esta herido no deja que la herida sane. Maldición no em sale el sumarry XD Advertencia Yaoi. EUAxMéxicoxRusia


Bueno aquí regreso y espero estar publicando al menos en este mes este y otras 2 historias de un solo capitulo y rematar con el capítulo de Un ingles en el Caribe. Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no hago yaoi y creo que ya es hora de hacer otro romance de este tipo.

Ya saben los personajes son respectivamente de hidekaz-sensei y esta historia está basada en la canción de pimpinela que lleva el mismo nombre.

* * *

Estaba muy preocupado y como no estarlo si de repente Canadá aunque suene raro te llame y que es urgente que vallas de inmediato a la reunión del G-8 para que al final cuelgue sin darte más información del asunto. Lo peor es que su jede lo agarro en el momento en que salía para pedirle que terminara el papeleo del día, después le toco un tráfico del demonio y para rematarlo la reunión era en el piso numero 65 y el elevador no fusionaba. Pero eso que mas importaba por fin estaba enfrente de la puerta y que mas daba usar los modales en este momento por lo cual entro sin tocar y su mayor sorpresa fue que si terminar de cerrar la puerta ya deseaba al padre eterno nunca haber contestado aquella llamada.

Lo que vio fue algo que pensó que ya se había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo y lo que le hacía comprender la razón de la llamada por parte de Canadá. Después de tantos el empezaba a pensar que al ruso y estadunidense les encantaba pelearse y era más bien uno de sus actividades preferidas pero la razón por la cual se daba esta no le era de lo más grato posible. Tenía que tomar valor y al poco tiempo dejo en claro su presencia en aquella habitación.

-¡Que chingados está pasando aquí!- grito para lograr lo que no se había podido hacer desde hace mas de 2 horas y era que el silencio aunque fuera por unos instantes reinara.

-¿México se puede saber que haces aquí? Espero que tengas una buena razón ya que esta es una reunión del G-8- le dijo el alemán sin vacilación alguna.

- Pues la neta veras...-

-Yo lo llame señor Alemania- se escucho una voz desde la esquina la cual era tapado por casi todos los presentes.

-Demonios Canadá por eso es que nadie te pone atención- le dijo al mentó que veía como este salía.

-Eso aun no contesta mi pregunta-

-Alemania ya no se debe de preocupar por eso da, ya que México ya se va- Menciono el euroasiático el cual se posicionaba atrás del moreno para empezar a salir junto con el de la habitación.

Estaba confundido por la acción del mayor al igual que los demás pero tal vez lo mejor era dejarse llevar esta vez. Pero esta acción fue frustrada al sentir un agarre en su múñela lo cual le seguido un jalón para que terminara en el centro de la habitación. No quería voltearse al imaginarse al responsable de aquel acto ya que si era quien imaginaba ya estaba seguro que una bomba explotaría en cualquier instante. Al final ya no tuvo que voltearse ya que con solo ver al ruso y su aura expandirse de una forma sin igual por todo el lugar demostraba que su suposición era correcta.

-Acaso estabas huyendo maldito socialista, además sabes perfectamente que esto ha terminado-

-Pero de que estás hablando, sabes perfectamente que esto termino hace tiempo, que tu no quieras reconocer tu derrota es otra cosa capitalista. Y si no quieres sufrir físicamente te recomiendo que sueltes de inmediato a México da- le dijo para finalizar a unos pasos de este.

-Tú no eres absolutamente nadie para decirme que debo hacer-

-Pues deberías por empezar ahora-

-Bloody Hell, Rusia cálmate y retrocede y tu estúpido campesino emancipado podrías soltar a México y explicar que esta pasando-

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia- le respondieron al mismo tiempo para dejar perplejo no solo al ingles.

-Estados Unidos me podrías soltar por favor- le dijo pero este estaba tan embobado al juego quien parpadea primero que lo ignoro olímpicamente. -¡Me estas lastimando pendejo!- y por fin lo soltaba y por inercia empezó a sobarse la muñeca para eliminar el dolor que esta padecía. Pero como resultado final y sin saberlo tenia la mirada de ambos sobre de él .

-México-kun le podrías decir a este cabeza hueca que deje de echarme la culpa por algo que el mismo cometió, porque realmente ya me canse de esto-

-De nada sirve explicarle a un corazón herido-

-Y tu quien eres para hablar a acerca de este tema, siendo que eres la persona menos indicada-

-Oigan este tema es para que se hable en privado y pensé que esto ya se había quedo muy en claro-

-Pues está claro que él es el único que no procesa la información ya que su cerebro debe de estar compuesto de hamburguesas y sodas-

-Rusia por favor ya no digas nada y espérame afuera y tu Alfred si aquí ha habido culpables solo tú y yo lo hemos sido-

-Esto no hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera metido, el es el único culpable-

-Porque no nos dejas en paz y entiendes de una vez por todas que Alejandro ya no te quiere-

-Yo soy el mismo de siempre, tu para él lo prohibido, veamos que sientes cuando te haga lo mismo-

-Alfred ya deja de estarte haciendo daño- le dijo el mexicano ya con los ojos llenos de tristeza al ver en lo que se había transformado su decisión la cual iba a ser para mejor.

-Con eso que estas tratando de insinuar kolkolkol- dijo de inmediato casi dejando las palabras del moreno en el aire.

-¡Eres estúpido o quieres que te lo explique más claro!- le grito desesperado.

-¡No fue el quién te ha dejado fuiste tú quien lo perdió!-

-¡Tu también vas a llorarlo cuando encuentra un nuevo amor y cuando él te cambie por otro te vas a acordar de mi!-

-¡Esto ya está terminado, ya te lo había explicado que la rutina y tu falta de tiempo fue lo que mato mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque no lo entiendes que lo único que haces es hacerte daño no solo a mi si no a ti también! - Al terminar solo sentía su respiración demasiada agitada para poder seguir ahí y poder encararlo de pie por lo tanto tomo la decisión de irse y llevarse al ruso de ahí tomándole su mano y guiarlo a la salida.

-El no es mejor que yo- fue lo único que pudo soltar que en él llevaba rencor, tristeza y odio en sus palabras.

Esas palabras le calaron demasiado, realmente tanto sufrimiento fue lo que provoco. Las lagrimas querían salir de él, ya no soportaba más esta situación y menos ahora que tenia público. De seguro todos deben de pensar que es un canalla. Y esos pensamientos dejaron al pobre chico parado como si de una estatua se tratara.

Sin pedir permiso o importarle lo que pasa a su alrededor el ruso tomo al mexicano para atraparlo en un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor. Y no iba a dejar que el estúpido capitalista se saliera con la suya y quería tranquilizar a quien ahora era su pareja al cual amaba con todo su corazón.

Tomo el rostro canela de joven en su brazos y le deposito un beso el cual termino cuando tubo la necesidad de respirar. Sabía que esta acción era una jugada muy peligrosa pero ahora mismo no le importaba nada, dirigió su mirada hacia el estadunidense con odio y le sonrió.

-Alfred no vayas a ilusionarte eso no pasa con migo además no anda buscando atenciones el que está bien atendido- finalizo para desaparecer de aquel lugar para estar solo con la persona la cual había estado deseando, observándolo tanto en sus alegrías y penas desde la lejanía y ahora que el estaba con él no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera derramar ni una solo lagrima mas, eso nunca más porque de verdad lo amaba y lo amara.

* * *

Kyaaaaa espero que les haya gustado y no sé porque siento de deje a México muy uke y chillón jjajaja bueno creo que eso sería todo y me encantaría que fuera a mi perfil y participen en mi encuesta. Pero lo que mas amaría seria que dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas con reviews x3


End file.
